The game of paintball has become increasingly popular in recent years. In a typical game, two teams are pitted against each other to attempt to capture the other team's flag. The paintballs themselves are round, thin-skinned gelatin capsule with a colored liquid inside. Paintguns are loaded with paintballs and powered by a gas such as carbon dioxide or compressed air. Some paintguns are pump-action and some are semi-automatic. When the skin splits open, the liquid inside leaves a bright paint mark, and the marked player is eliminated from the game.
Typically the game is played in the woods or on a “concept field” with obstacles, and thus playing the game is at the mercy of the climatic conditions. Further, in an outdoor arena, the possibility exists of getting lost and of losing track of children. In addition, some players are afraid of being hit with a paintball.